Herschel Shepherd
General Herschel Shepherd was an American officer in the United States Army who served in modern conflicts. He attempts to create a war between the United States and Soviet Russia and lead the US to victory and become a hero. He is a supporting character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and then becomes the main antagonist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Second Russian Civil War Shepherd had lead US troops in fighting in Saidi Arabia in the Middle East Campaign of the Second Russian Civil War. He personally lead the US forces in battle several times against Saidi MEC forces. Eventually, Shepherd became disillusioned with the US military, feeling they weren't doing enough to combat global Communism and Islamism and started working to make his own efforts himself. Caliphate Crisis Shepherd began secretly financing and supplying Communist uprisings across the entire globe, as well as secretly giving heavy support to the Islamic Caliphate. He eventually came into contact with Vladimir Makarov, the two of them secretly conspiring with each other to launch a war between America and Russia, though unknown to Makarov, Shepherd intended to lead America to victory and crush the Russians in the war. As such, Shepherd begins supplying Islamic Caliphate forces making their way towards Europe, leading to them making assaults in France and Belgium. While this went on, Shepherd continued leading US forces in battle. He serves in Afghanistan, personally leading US forces in an assault on an Afghan river and town, then leads US forces in assaulting the Somali city of Mogadishu. Shepherd comes upon and recruits British soldier, John Price, and orders him to find Makarov. He personally leads US forces in battle against Islamic Caliphate forces in Brazil, assaulting Rio de Janeiro. He continues assisting Price with information and supplies as they keep searching for Makarov, eventually giving him information leading to his base in Kyrgyzstan. After Price kills Victor Rakhaev, Shepherd and his forces, along with Harry Sanderson, Simon Riley and Nikki Samir, rescue Price in the deserts of Afghanistan, then they fight their way out, with Shepherd sending Price on his way to find Makarov. Eventually, in Pakistan, Shepherd helps Price storm a critical hill and find information leading to Makarov and nuclear warheads. Shepherd covers Price and his men in retreating down the hill, firing on pursuing Islamic Caliphate forces. However, at the base of the hill, once he gains the information from them, suddenly, Shepherd betrays them, killing Riley and Samir, and leaving Price and Sanderson to die while taking the information from them. With the help of US soldiers, McKinley and James Ramirez, however, Price hunts Shepherd down to Afghanistan, where Shepherd is leading his troops, a personal unit of the US military known as Shadow Company, in battle against Makarov's forces. However, Price fights his way to Shepherd and chases him down a river, shooting down his helicopter. Shepherd fights Price in a fierce fistfight, then wrestles him over a knife before knocking him out. Shepherd then fights with Sanderson and severely wounds him, but before he can immediately kill him, Price picks up a knife and throws it into Shepherd's eye, killing him. Personality and Traits Shepherd was an extremely manipulative and bitter individual who was exceedingly power hungry and narcissistic. Secretly, he was very resentful towards the US military and American leadership and believed them to be too soft for not doing enough to combat world Communism and Islamism. As such, he was extremely jingoistic and opportunistic, and used every advantage he could take to get his way. He initially appeared to be very helpful and understanding towards others. However, after he betrays Price, he reveals himself to be very cruel, ruthless and selfish, as well as callous and vindictive. He is also a very skilled fighter and a brave leader, often personally leading troops into battle, and was able to effectively hold his own in a fight against both Price and Sanderson, despite his age. Relationships John Price Initially, Shepherd and Price had a good relationship, with Price having a high amount of trust in Shepherd and Shepherd often giving Price advice. Shepherd also helped him in battle and personally assisted him in his search for Makarov. However, Shepherd was merely using Price to hunt down Makarov and achieve information for him, with Shepherd only having little to no real respect for Price. After Shepherd betrays him, Prices loses all trust and respect for Shepherd and seeks to kill him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Traitor Category:War Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotists Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Defilers Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Usurper Category:Genius Category:Disciplinarians Category:Determinators Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Enforcers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Frauds Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Mastermind Category:One Man Army Category:Gadgeteers Category:Blackmailers Category:Adulterers Category:Gaolers Category:Obsessed Category:Barbarian Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Propagandists Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Gunman Category:Harbingers Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Business Characters Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Category:Jerks Category:Lawful Category:Authority Category:Torturer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:Leaders Category:Empowered Characters Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Hunters Category:Envious Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Game Changer Category:Extremists Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Old Characters Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogue Category:Serious Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Vigilantes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity